swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Customs Corvette
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy Rendili Star Drive's Light Corvette is the mainstay of the Imperial Customs Office. Because Rendili Star Drive sells the craft to the Customs Office under a sole source contract, it is almost universally referred to as the Imperial Customs Corvette. These ships prowl the space lanes like sleek predators, ordering civilian Starship traffic to halt for inspection at their captains' whims. In addition to enforcing Imperial customs laws, the ships are also used to deter pirates, as well as to perform search and rescue operations. In addition to Rendili's smaller Imperial Customs Frigate, the Customs Corvette is the bane of both smugglers and honest merchants alike. Even freighter captains who have nothing to hide dread the thought of being boarded by a Customs crew. Although the majority of Customs officers are honest Imperial citizens, a handful of others wallow in their own corruption like dianogas in sewage. Even though bribery is commonplace throughout the Imperial bureaucracy, these uniformed criminals are dreaded by honest traders due to their unpredictable appetites and whims. Most star systems have at least one Imperial Customs Corvette patrolling them, with some of the larger systems being patrolled by three or more. Even remote star systems can expect a visit from Customs once every three or four weeks, depending on how thinly the Customs fleet is spread. Customs ships often wait patiently near common Hyperspace exist points, scanning passing ships for obvious signs of illicit cargo. Capabilities The Imperial Customs Corvette is an excellent ship, well designed for its intended use. Though it is not meant to go toe to toe with bona fide warships, it is more than capable of dealing with freighters, transports, and some Starfighters. The six Double Laser Cannon turrets mounted along the ship's flanks only add to it's threatening demeanor. Each Light Corvette is assigned a single Stormtrooper platoon for use during boarding actions. These ships can easily remain on patrol for two months at a stretch, longer than that if their consumable supplies can be refreshed by the crew during capture operations. The Light Corvette is also able to enter a planet's atmosphere, something that sets it apart from the largest ships in the Imperial fleet. Imperial Customs Corvette Statistics (CL 14) Colossal (Frigate) Space Transport Initiative: +0; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 17 (Flat-Footed 13), Fortitude Defense: 33; +13 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 320; Damage Reduction: 15; Shield Rating: 45; Damage Threshold: 133 Offense Speed: Fly 16 Squares (Character Scale), Fly 4 Squares (Starship Scale); (Maximum Velocity 1050 km/h) Ranged: Laser Cannon, Double, Battery +14 (See Below) Fighting Space: 1 Square (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +45 Abilities Strength: 56, Dexterity: 18, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 14 Skills: Initiative +0, Mechanics +6, Perception +6, Pilot +0, Use Computer +6 Ship Statistics Crew: 58 (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: 20 (Troops) Cargo: 500 Tons; Consumables: 2 Months; Carried Craft: None Hyperdrive: Class 2 (Backup Class 8), Navicomputer Availability: Military; Cost: Not available for sale Weapon Systems Laser Cannon, Double, Battery (6 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +14, Damage: 4d10x2 Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Space Transports